


Sleepless

by Reytenstiel



Category: Dead Time: Kala (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reytenstiel/pseuds/Reytenstiel
Summary: There's a new barista at the coffee shop.
Relationships: Eros/Janus, Janus (Dead Time: Kala)/Eros (Dead Time: Kala)
Kudos: 2





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiterrism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterrism/gifts).



> I guess this is the first fic of this fandom. I wish the ship can grow more and more! Enjoy my first fic in English!

Burnout. Ugh. _I need a fresh air_ , I think.  
There's a small coffee shop that opens 24 hours, in the corner, close to my apartment. That small coffeeshop is my go-to when I need someplace to just hang out or just have some boost of caffeine in my bloodstream. 

All the baristas know me, I'm one of their loyal customers, but today is different. This evening, the barista in charge is not Renata, a lovely lady that usually start the shift from 6 pm, but some tall man with tanned skin and short stubble beard, stands behind the counter.  
The doorbell makes his head turned to me, then welcomes me with his little smile.

_"Welcome, can I take your order, Mas...?"_

_"Janus, and yes, one Americano, please"_

_"Aight, one Americano coming right up,"_ he said, still with the smile, now wider.

_"So you are just starting today? Where is Renata?"_

_"Well, she needs to finish her thesis, she is in her final semester, so now here I am,"_ his hand still busy with the beans now ready to be ground.

_"... and anyway, my name is Eros, nice knowing you, Janus."_

_"Huh, as Eros like the God of Love? That is pretty nice actually, "_ I said as I pulled out my own laptop.

 _"Aren't Janus as well? It's...one of the Roman gods if I'm not wrong. Pretty cool name too. I guess you are Janus the Sleepless, because Renata told me you came here often until morning with extra shots on your cup,"_ he said with a wide playful grin. He is... _charming_. _Wait what?_

 _"Shit, Renata told you that? That damn girl,"_ I said, face-palming.

 _"Hey, no need to be shy man, Renata seems to really like you though. Here, your americano,"_ a white puff coming out from the hot, freshly-made Americano. It really smells good. As Eros back to the counter, I sip the heavenly beverages that have been my fuel for years. _Damn, this one is good._

_"You've been working as a barista before?"_

_"Nah, this is my first. But coffee is my thing, I really love coffee and well, I have my own coffee machine at home. You like it?"_

_"Yeah, this is really good,"_ this time I said when I smiled back at him.

\---

Someone is poking me. Tugging me harder, it's Eros.

 _"Mas, it's already late, I think you better get some sleep at your home,"_ he said, a little bit worried. My eyes felt so heavy, but my work is done, probably going home is a good idea.

_"You are right, thanks Eros, also nice to...knowing you I guess, your coffee is good,"_ I said as I reaching my wallet to pay the coffee.

_"Thank you, Janus."_


End file.
